


Regrets Collect

by castielnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Campus, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cinderella - Freeform, College, Dancing, Dates, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Party, Prom, Protective Dean Winchester, University, Writing, friends - Freeform, happiness, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnovak/pseuds/castielnovak
Summary: Dean Winchester was not made to go to college. That was never his plan. But plans change, and sometimes life becomes something you would never had thought it could be.{Modern Cinderella AU where Dean and Castiel meet at University and Cas leaves his campus card behind for Dean to find...}
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Regrets Collect

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek so this is my first proper stab at a Destiel fic- I really hope you like this little introductory chapter. I know its a bit short and all over the place, but it's an idea I was really excited about, so I hope you dig it too!

Dean Winchester didn’t get nervous. Not ever, not when he went on his first date, or started his first job, or even when he had to give a speech in front of four thousand people. He never had a reason to be, he was Dean Winchester, he had undeniable charisma and personality, it was impossible not to fall in love with him.   
But something about entering those big doors to the University of New York made him more anxious than he had ever been before. He had never intended to attend college, he was supposed to work straight away, he couldn’t afford the cost of being here. But things had changed when he was offered a scholarship, and Dean could no longer say no. 

“I’m in the right place, aren’t I?” Dean murmured slipping into the last row of the lecture hall, next to a man, who appeared to be about his age. 

“If you’re looking for the course on hair and beauty, yes.” 

Dean withdrew back, edging slowly out of his seat, the colour on his face draining to white. “Shit.” He attempted to make a quiet exit, failing miserably as his foot made contact with the leg of the chair, a crash echoing through the hall. Eyes swivelled to face him, and Dean could feel the colour rushing back to his face, this time red with embarrassment. 

“No, no I was joking.” The man hissed at him, grabbing onto the sleeve of Dean’s leather jacket, pulling him back into his seat. It was evident that he was holding back a fit of laughter, something that did nothing in the way of calming the nervousness inside Dean’s stomach. “This is the welcome week talk.” Their eyes met for the first time and suddenly the awkwardness this man had caused was forgiven. “Castiel.” He held out his hand, and Dean shook it fondly, as he returned to his seat. “And I’m sorry about that, I didn’t expect you to be so… gullible.” 

“Winchester. Dean Winchester. And I’m not usually, I’m just a bit on edge today.” 

“What would make a guy like you so on edge?” Cas asked, watching Dean slink down in his seat, as if he was trying to hide from everyone in the room. 

“New place. New people.” He shrugged, not being able to workout himself what had made him feel this way. “I was never supposed to end up somewhere like this, a college. This wasn’t how my life was supposed to go.” Dean remembered the day the letter came through his door, about two months ago. His plan had been to get out of school as soon as possible and start work at Bobby’s mechanics almost immediately. But then the University of New York contacted him, told him he had a full scholarship, and that wasn’t something you walked away from, even Dean knew that. So, within a few weeks, he had packed up his life, said goodbye to the few people in Kansas he would miss and headed out to the Big Apple.   
It would be an understatement to say that Dean regretted it. Everything here was just so… well, big. His small town in Kansas felt a full world away from the place he was living in now. When people said that New York was the city that never sleeps, they weren’t lying. There was something happening 24/7, and no matter how much Dean wanted to shut it all off, it was almost impossible. 

“I would say I understand but…” Castiel smiled slightly at Dean. “I’ve lived here all my life. I’ve never known any different.” He shook his head, knowing that this would in no way help his new friend. “Well,” He held out his hand. “Now you know one person.” 

“That’s a good start.” Dean mumbled, accepting both the man’s hand and offer of friendship. He turned, ready to question Castiel on his major, but their professor had already entered the room. Dean knew better than to talk and bring the attention back to himself once more. He had had enough of the spotlight for one day. 

As they were lectured on the workings of the University, something Dean had read over countless times, not wanting to turn up unprepared, he watched Castiel tirelessly scribbling notes. A smirk formed on the man’s face as his eyes met Cas’ for the briefest of moments, before they both turned back to the front, acting as if nothing had happened. Dean felt his pulse quicken at the interaction, not knowing why his cheeks were suddenly burning red. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on welcome talk, Dean could not face forward for more than a second at a time, his eyes drawn back to Castiel, as much as he tried to stop. It wasn’t like Cas noticed, he was too engrossed in the lecture to even give Dean a second glance. Dean smiled, leaning back in his chair, watching the way Cas’ handwriting gradually got messier, the more he scrambled to try and keep up. He looked so panicked and Dean had never seen anything more endearing. 

All too soon it was over, and Dean watched as Cas shook out his wrist, loosening it up from all the writing. Students began to filter out, but Dean remained in his seat, watching Cas pack up his things. 

“You couldn’t give me directions to the gym, could you?” Dean asked Cas, as their teacher left the room. 

“Oh, no.” Castiel smiled, smirking slightly. “You’re not one of those, are you?” he asked. “Am I going to have to retract my offer of friendship already?” 

“I’m a sports major, Cas.” Dean noticed as the other boy blushed at the nickname. He made a note to use it more often. “I need the gym.”

Castiel sighed, but couldn’t hide the smile that threatened to overtake his face. Dean liked the gym. That meant that beneath that shirt… Cas looked at the ground sheepishly, feeling his palms grow sweaty at the thought he just had. He silently cursed himself at how foolish he had been. He barely knew Dean, and Castiel was not the type of person to go lusting after a man after only one introduction. But surely he could make an exception, just this once…   
He looked up again, Dean still staring expectantly at him. Shit, instructions, yes. Cas curse himself, how long had he been looking away and ignoring Dean? Had he mad thing weird? Judging by the confusion on Dean’s face, he had most definitely made things weird. 

“It’s actually not too far from here.” Castiel steadied his breathing, not tripping over his words was a harder feat than he had assumed it would be. “Just out of this block and turn left, then follow the path until you see the building labelled ‘gym’. It should be sign-posted.” He quickly finished packing his things up, knowing he was rushing his sentences, but desperate to escape Dean, and the intrusive thoughts in his head. “It was nice meeting you, Dean.” He paused for a mere second, allowing his eyes to travel slowly over the man’s body. 

“You too, Cas.” Dean turned to wave at him, but he was left talking to an empty space. Weird. Very weird, the Winchester thought, as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember the directions Cas had given him. Not that he would need them. Dean Winchester had no intention of going to the gym, he had never once set foot in one of those places, and he would be damned if he started now. He cringed at the very thought of why he had asked directions in the first place. He had wanted to impress Cas, made himself look macho, and fit, but instead, he had only served to scare the man away. Making a mental note to never use that tactic again, he turned to leave. As he followed the steps Cas had taken just a moment earlier, he noticed a scrap of white at the door. Writing it off as discarded notes, Dean kept walking, until he saw a face he knew all too well.   
Bending down to retrieve the object, Dean smiled at the picture of Cas upon it. Not the most flattering image, but endearing nonetheless. Cas’ campus card lay flat in Dean’s hand, the klutz had dropped it on his made dash out of the classroom. 

“Novak? Someone actually had the last name Novak and decided not to change it…” Dean laughed gently to himself, making a mental note to hand it back to Castiel, and get some answers as to why the man had run off so quickly. “Ha.” Dean exclaimed, to the now empty room. “It's like Cinderella!” His sentence trailed off as he remembered just how that story ended...

**Author's Note:**

> Anndddd we're done! As I said, only a short one, but as we get in to things, chapters will become longer and more fleshed out. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you join me on this journey that is Regrets Collect!


End file.
